During use of an anesthesia machine, it is likely that water condensate is produced inside the breathing system due to the moisture caused by the breath of a patient and the effect of soda lime. The water condensate should be discharged as much as possible, in order to prevent from the production of bacteria. In addition, excessive water condensate inside the breathing system can adversely affect the performance and accuracy of measurement sensors, such as gas flow sensors and oxygen concentration sensors. Furthermore, water condensed in the breathing system can increase flow resistance and patient's work of breathing.
An efficient way to remove water condensate in the breathing system is to allow the water condensate to drain and collect in a collecting reservoir or cup at a low position of the breathing system. This solution is low cost and allows a simple approach to collect, and quickly, and regularly, remove water condensate. However if the user forgets to do this, the condensate water will stay inside the respiratory system and the generation of bacteria will be more likely to take place.
Another way to remove moisture from the breathing system is through a tubular heat and moisture exchanger to condense the moisture into water condensate. This is expensive and goes against the miniaturization of the equipment. Similar to the water collecting cup, the tubular heat and moisture exchanger needs to be emptied regularly. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a novel breathing system for an anesthesia machine, in order to discharge the water condensate therein effectively.